i love u thats all
by outtacontrolharry
Summary: okay so i found my muse for the plot so here goes dumbledore knows about the abuse voldy save him but he runs away completely only hermione knows where he is voldy serches til he finds him again soul mate hp/lv dark harry creature harry evil dumbles
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all I know another story but you know without a word is the only one of my stories getting a lot of attention still… so I really don't know if any one likes my other stories but hopefully you'll like this one

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything else I really want so it sucks :{

Prolong: depending on how many reviews I get I will continue or not thanks

He was dreaming again, green eyes clashed with crimson, he couldn't wake. Lips burned a path down his throat, his hips moved of their own accord. Someone moaned, not him, it sounded so pathically needy. Lips claimed his again, scorching, tongues battled, and sweaty bodies collided. He dug his nails into the back of the man above him, screaming as he came.

He was dreaming again, crimson eyes locked with green, he really wanted to see where this was going, he smirked, trailing his lips down the pale throat below him, feeling the hips bucking against him, he grinned, He slammed his hips against the body below him ,gaining him a groan full of need, that one sound robbed him of control. He crushed his lips to those below him, tongues battled and sweaty bodies collided. Nails dug into his back, he fought back a moan of his own, watching as the body below him came screaming , he found his release, collapsing onto the bed , he awoke in his own.

'Well that was interesting' he pulled back the tangled sweaty sheets and stood.

'Shit'

Lol how did you like it hahaha well write a review and tell me and I'll give you a treat

Lots of love

-out-


	2. breaking point

Chapter2 breaking point

Okay so new plot yay! Dumbledore knows about the abuse by his relatives and so does voldermort, he comes to save harry but after wards harry runs away for England all together, and only Hermione knows where he is voldemort goes to search for harry's signature only its different because harry is no longer all human. Soul mates, evil old men and naïve order members still have no clue where this story will go

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry time to get up"

"I don't wanna"

"You've already missed morning classes and lunch you have to go to potions"

"Not really, I don't" Hermione giggled harry messed his grammar up all the time, especially when he was tired "good dream?" she asked

"Bloody brilliant if not for who it was about, that part was just scary."

"Ha well I have that list of magical schools you wanted harry what are you planning?"

"If I told you I don't know yet what would you say?"

"same thing I said when you told me you were gay or when you told me you were neutral, whatever happens I'm beside you harry, now we have to start studying for our exams, and if you plan on missing after noon classes you need to go get a pepper up potion from madam pomfery so you have an excuse, what?"

"No lecture about how important classes are?"

"No, because you already know and you're doing a lot better in all your classes so one day won't hurt you much."

"Night."

"Its afternoon harry"

"Yes but I'll be sleeping again and you were leaving so I could do just that."

Hermione laughed on her way out of the dorms and Gryffindor tower; yes he would be just fine.

~in the land of voldmore~ {a/n lol}

Voldemort stood in his room gazing in the mirror, so call him vain he liked the way he looked now. Dark hair in waves, nose and lips where there was supposed to be nose and lips, finally.

After he went back to bed he had awakened energized, and realized he was back to his twenty one year old body.

"Milord?"

"Ah lucius come in I have a task for young Draco."

"Yes milord?"

"I want to find out if young harry potter is gay."

"Harry potter?"

"Did I stammer lucius?"

"No milord, it's just that Draco and potter don't exactly get along, milord."

"Then make Draco get along with , lucius, are you not his father?"

"I am milord."

"Crucio"

I am just so evil the school year hasn't ended yet so that'll be next chapter :} just to let everyone know you all have gotten more from me in the past two weeks then all of my professors combined the last two months so go you. I need a beta anyone interested send me a pm if you want to help co-write this send me a pm and ill check out your work thanks and enjoy R&R

-Out-


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

Infinite Nosferatu

outtacontrol harry

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
